


The Perseverance of Ishimaru Kiyotaka

by Hotokichan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Ishimondo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa AU, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo never thought that he'd find a person who surprised him more then his Class's new student. His eyebrows were a sight, and his attitude was nauseating. But all in all; Who the hell has never heard the name Oowada Mondo and didn't give a cautious eye? His name was Ishimaru Kiyotaka, And Mondo was going to be surprised by him a lot more then he'd ever wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. > The Introduction of Ishimaru Kiyotaka!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Finally produced a proper Ishimondo fanfic! Well, it will be anyway u - u,,, Soon! Hopefully, and I'll try my hardest to keep to it. You may have already deduced this- but It is an AU based off of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! More chapters are to come, I've written down a lot of ideas for this!

Mondo Oowada was a force to be reckoned with. And all of Japan knew that, and had lived with that fact driven deep into their conscious as of two years ago. High school level but not any depiction of ordinary. SUPER High school level Gang leader. And he took a tremendous amount of pride in it. And again, he has, for the past two years. All flinched and some cowered when they heard the distinct roar and purr of the motorcycles that ran cross Japan. In fear of them belonging to the notorious Crazy Diamonds. To which he lead. There was not a single person in the area that did not know the name, Mondo. And there was not a single person inside the entire city that did not know the name of the Crazy Diamonds. 

Or at least, that is what Mondo was lead to believe. But when he’d finally been forced to once again continue his schooling (caught by officials, and it was the only way that he could avoid time in prison.) And met a rather peculiar person, who knew not the name Mondo Oowada. In fact, the name never crossed the poor saps mind! And to say Mondo was appalled, was an understatement. But this had happened some time ago...And Mondo would never say that it wasn’t the beginning of his life being turned right around, and upside down. All thanks to Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Ishimaru Kiyotaka...He’d never forget the name. Not since he’d first heard it.

Some time ago.

Driving on his motorcycle, it was one of the best feelings in the world. Cliche as it sounded. Wind in his face, at his ears- making everything else around him irrelevant, no meaning, it was just him and his bike. Another roar of the engine and he felt a surge of something flow through him, starting right from his center. Life. He felt more alive than he ever had when he was driving his bike, Something that he knew would never be rivaled...

Until he came to a skidding halt, the sound made his teeth grind in the best kind of way. And a dangerous, toothy smile came onto his face. Sun shining down on him, It felt like nothing could go wrong. But it was anything but. Nice while it lasted though, all in all, and of course the tingling warmth that coursed through him, fading as the smile slowly slipped off of his face, teeth no longer exposed, save for a sliver of the white of his teeth as he grimaced, a canine almost halfway visible. His ride was still tilted a bit, and he sat in it’s seat, unmoving. Ignoring the startled students that surrounded him. Those that had been together- closer, and staring at him in fear. They knew who he was, and why they should have been afraid. 

And it made Mondo question, somewhat later, why he wasn’t one of those scared majority. 

Without much more of a delay, he had stashed his bike somewhere safe, out of sight, and thus stood alone. Six foot two in all of it’s glory, and he placed both hands on his hips. Void of books, only himself. The pompadour casting some shade over his face from the sun that reigned above, but in those few moments of standing in front of the school, looking up at it, as if in challenge, before trudging forward. Each step left a sound, knowledgeable. Evident strength was behind the force that moved him forward. And even as he walked through the hallways, many students looked at him with the same looks that others had had outside. And he wanted to keep it that way. Fearing Mondo Oowada was at the top of their common sense compilation, and with very good reason. He could have smirked in pride- but he merely came up the stairs, as silent as death. Occasionally barking in the direction of those who stared. ‘What're Ya lookin at?! Huh? You wanna fight or something?’ And sometimes, an ‘I’ll send ya straight to Hell!’ The halls echoed and it seemed like his voice was the only thing that broke the silence that had fallen. Good.

He found his classroom, alright. Sliding the door open and a characteristic slam followed. It was the door. Mondo’s eyes had been closed, and only opened when he took the first step inside. Several more, and several more still, and he had seated near the back. The desk creaked as he crossed his legs over it, one over the other, and leaned back in his seat. And many would wonder- “Oowada? What is he doing here?” And anything amongst those lines. But do not get it twisted, Mondo wasn’t here of his own free will, he was here to avoid Jail time. His youth benefitted him more than he could let on. Either get back into School, or face the big house. What did you think Mondo would choose? Sure, Going to Jail and wrecking some shit there sounded just up his alley, but he had to, for once, think responsibly. The Crazy Diamonds would not run themselves. And if he was absent, they would be open to anything that anyone else had to throw at them, and it wouldn’t end well.

He huffed out a breath, eyes closed again, eyebrows knitted near together, he leaned back a bit more. 

Originally, Oowada had planned to zone out for the entire session of class. Let them do whatever they wanted, so long as they were smart enough to leave him out of it. He merely intended to attend. And that was it. That was how it was supposed to go- until yet another slam came from the door, though Mondo didn’t flinch, he didn’t peak an ear, nor did he peek a glance. A greeting followed, a voice that rung and caused every gaze in the room to flicker towards it, even his own. “I truly am remorseful for my inexcusable tardiness! There is no excuse that I may provide (nor am I permitted!) for my late entrance. Please do not think ill of me! I assure you that it shall never occur in the near future, God what a horrid impression I’ve made...Again, I am sorry...” His tone was strong, demanding- and flowing. Yet more than evident remorse trailed it off into silence. A few more steps and a stream of nervous laughter from their teacher- excusing his tardiness, yet informing him that class had not yet started! In fact, he was early by five minutes. And now Mondo only stared at the ‘tardy’ boy. 

He wore Hope’s Academy standard uniform, and there was not a single alteration to it. Down to the very thread, it was the perfect example of following conduct, if Mondo had any place to label it. He raised an eyebrow, and he already felt an unbelieving frown- with another flash of those teeth. A look of obvious distaste. Until he couldn’t stomach the sight of the perfectly adorned uniform and instead examined his face. But his gaze was instantly locked onto those. Goddamned. Eyebrows...The sour expression that he wore melted into one of confusion. “What the...” Completely overlooking the black hair that spiked straight up, and the red eyes that gleamed with clear passion as he continued, facing the teacher now, Not forgetting a respectful bow- as he explained why he was in fact, late. Off some kind of schedule that he’d set for himself, yadda yadda. Mondo didn’t fucking care, He was still so immersed in those god forsaken eyebrows. Like tree bark had taken the day off from warming some poor tree to hop onto his face and bend to his will. 

The actual fuck. 

But what got him the absolute most was the fact that they were almost recognizable. Something in the back of his head, gnawing and prodding at the thought of them. Telling him that something lurked in his memory, something similar to the long eyebrows that marked the others face, yet he couldn’t just place it. He opened his mouth once- before it closed with a clamp of his teeth, and that was when his trance broke. And it also happened to be when the unnamed boy turned to face the classroom, hands on his hips and stance straight. Voice well projected, and again, it demanded attention. Attention that Mondo unconsciously gave it. And not even a second later, he introduced himself. 

“My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka! My motto in life is Simplicity and Fortitude! Let’s all work together and study hard! There is nothing more I wish to say. Thank you!” He said, and the entire classroom looked just about shocked at how forward he was, before a slow and hesitant ‘Welcome to our classroom.’ was exchanged in sync. Yet Mondo did not follow, he merely stared at Ishimaru, eyes narrowed, and jaw clenched...And he was unsure of why hot, boiling anger centered and festered at his core. A new student? Since when the Hell? He wanted to spit in disgust, because the air that wafted off of the other was nauseating. It wasn’t disgusting- it was almost too clean. And it clashed with Mondo horrendously. The only thing that stopped him from standing up and leaving the classroom right then and there was the stare he felt driving into his side...Glancing to his left, his gaze caught with that of Kyouko Kirigiri, the woman of few words, the silent- the observing. And true to her title, it seems she had been observing him at the moment. For what reason? He did not know.

He raised an eyebrow, frown deepening and he mouthed a hostile ‘What d’ya want?’ but he got no answer. Instead, her gaze merely shifted to something that stood in front of him. Now Mondo didn’t tense. Instead? His eyes followed hers, and face turning back to it’s front, to stare right into another set of eyes. “...” “...” They were Ishimaru Kiyotaka’s. And they were intent on seeing right through him. Yet another motiveless action, to Mondo. He finally broke the stare they both held, blinking, a silent ‘eh?’ forming from his lips. And he glanced to the right, to his left again, to the purple haired female who had stopped looking at the both of them. It was like she’d never even started. But regardless of how peculiar it was (or not, maybe.) His attention strained on Ishimaru, who continued to only stare at him, as he stood at the side of his desk. Leaning down ever so slightly to look him in the eye properly. 

Just what the fuck was his problem?

Mondo finally decided that yes, Ishimaru fucking Kiyotaka was getting into his face. Staring at him without a single explanation, and honestly? He was leaning towards cruising for a god damned bruising. An insufferably rough grind of his teeth that made the person behind him cringe and he finally stood. And Ishimaru meshed right into the flow of his actions. Straightening and instead looking up at Mondo, eyes not once changing their intense stare. Finally, Mondo leaned down- tip of his pompadour pressing into Ishimaru’s forehead, still the shorter did not even flinch. He finally spoke, breaking the steadily brewing tension that had begun to pile between them. Any person could see the faint electricity that linked their gazes. Dangerous. 

“What is your name?” He said, voice dripping with authority that he had claimed for himself, and Mondo felt his tongue click and teeth smack. Just who did ‘Ishimaru’ think he was, huh? An in sync gasp rang throughout the room, and the nervous voice of their learning instructor, telling them to settle down. But Ishimaru turned a deaf ear to it, and merely waited for Mondo’s response. Pompadour pressing even more into his forehead. (Ishimaru was forced to lean back a centimeter or two.) and he spoke, sickly sweet hostility lacing his own tone. “Oowada Mondo.” And he was just waiting for the other to back down. He might not have knew his face- walking up to Mondo like he had a score to settle- but he had to have known the name. 

Mondo had been proven wrong. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” He said, but he still sounded stiff. Like he was still trying to challenge Mondo. “I am requesting that you no longer lean in your seat coupled with placing your feet amongst the surface of your desk. It is a very simple demand, Oowada-san.” He said, the honorific made Mondo’s face fall into something entirely new- to anyone in the classroom. Surprise. “...What.” He sounded dumb. No really, What? He blinked a few times at the other whose posture still ceased to falter. Most likely awaiting his response, Mondo straightened, looking about the room. Pointing at his aggressor, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. ‘Was this guy serious?’ read his face. Yes, Ishimaru was very serious. But Mondo still wasn’t ready to quite accept it.

“Alright tough guy, just who the fuck do ya think you’re talking to? Better yet, Who the fuck do ya think you are?” He said, voice going rough as he glared, something to truly fear. Yet Ishimaru did not, instead, his own eyes hardened, yet he remained composed. “I have already made an introduction, Oowada-san. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Exchange student. And I ask that you refrain from using such harsh language. As it goes against our school guidelines. If we are to be classmates with one another, I would insist that you memorize the rule.”

Mondo’s hand acted on its own. Anger washing over him like residing suds. Grasping the front of Ishimaru’s shirt and yet another gasp rang throughout the room, as Mondo lifted the other effortlessly. Just so that his feet dangled just a few inches. And that was when the set expression on Ishimaru’s face wavered, and his eyes widened. A sharp inhale was taken, his pale hands going up to grasp Mondo’s wrist but something snapped them back into place. And it couldn’t have been the small amounts of caution that Ishimaru felt trailing up his spine. “Put me down.” He said between clenched teeth. 

“And why don’t ya make me?”

“Physical altercation is not allowed on School grounds. You’re violating the guidelines once again, Oowada-san.” He said, voice sour when he said Mondo’s name, swallowing down a breath that even Mondo heard. Before scoffing in dismissal. Still feeling the eyes of nearly each and every student on him and Ishimaru. Making a scene, but he didn’t give a fuck. The door was slid open and Mondo’s attention left Ishimaru, setting on their teacher. A phone in his hand, as he stood back from the scene, a grim expression on his face. He smacked his teeth, another small click sounding from his tongue. But there was something strange about it...He could have sworn there wasn’t a god damned phone in the classroom before. Or maybe Mondo just didn’t pay a lick of attention. But all he knew, was that a larger teacher entered the room, hollering at Mondo. Telling him to put this sap down- and he did. Carelessly. Grip releasing itself and the sound of Ishimaru’s shoes on the ground could be heard, an almost audible word slipping past the other’s mouth as he turned his back away from Mondo. His pale hand riding back to his neck, and Mondo could have sworn that he heard the boy mumbling.

Not like he cared though.

Just like he didn’t care about the words the new teacher howled in his ear, something about discipline, something about how he was out of control, another thing about how it was going to stop...He clenched his jaw shut, sitting back down in his seat, and he only spared another glance in Ishimaru’s direction, to where he was instructed by the still shaken homeroom teacher to take a seat. He held the phone tightly with both hands, eyes darting between both Ishimaru and Mondo. 

And throughout the rest of the session, Mondo found his thoughts always leading back to that kid. The one that sat in the front row, one row to the right of him. Obviously having recovered from the experience, and maybe just maybe pushed Mondo out of his mind. It made Mondo even angrier that he could not do the same. Upset with himself that he didn’t land a punch before the teacher came in, frustrated that Ishimaru had refused to hit him, or even try to physically remove Mondo from his being. And even more so that it was obvious that Ishimaru had never heard his name before, not in his life. And knew nothing of what made him the baddest of the bad within these walls. 

That fucker had some nerves. 

 

....  
.......  
...........  
................  
.........  
.....  
...

But that had been some time ago. Regardless it still peeved Mondo, and he was fidgeting throughout the beginning of their lunch period. Alone on the outside, on the courtyard that they had been provided in the back. Sitting on the cool, green grass, leaned up against a nice, shady tree. Hoping that it would calm his nerves. And it did half of that. Now the Gang leader was perfectly content with sitting there, alone. Despite the empty stomach that just added onto the festering amounts of anger that still coursed through his veins, but the world had other plans. Or more accurately, the appearance of a certain person, that he hadn’t expected to see, at all. Not here, and not with Mondo. So when he heard their voice, eyes closed, he merely grunted in response. But they spoke once again. 

“Would you like to eat lunch together?” 

What did Kyouko Kirigiri want with him?

At first it came off as a surprise, and then it trailed into a bitter joke. When he opened his eyes the girl was still there, arm extended. The knot of a bento box wrapped in a small black handkerchief. Towards him. Her expression did not change. Still deadpan, eyes staring straight through him. And he would never admit that he’d started to become uncomfortable. She was waiting for a response...

His stomach growled. 

Pink tinting his cheeks when it happened. Posture suddenly tense and straight as he responded, voice growing a bit loud. “Yeah yeah, Whatever. Are ya gonna sit down or are ya gonna keep looking stupid, huh?” He said, voice aggressive and hostile. Like it was all Kirigri’s fault. But she didn’t seem phased by it, at all. She simply did as suggested. And sat down besides Mondo. 

And they just sat in silence for a while

Kirigiri had given him the Bento box and simply held her knees to her chest as she stared at nothing. Perhaps at the strangely clear and perplexingly (yet, Mondo found it a bit comforting.) blue skies, and Mondo had been trying to show some restraint as he ate it down without even a mere seconds breath in between the takings. He’d asked if it was really okay if he’d eaten it, of course, But she only nodded, and continued to stare at nothing. Finishing the bento box- with grains of rice sticking to the side of his mouth, holding the box in front of him as he chewed and swallowed the last bit of the food. And it seemed at that very second, Kirigiri spoke. And the question was just as unexpected as her asking him to lunch was.

“What is your opinion of Ishimaru-kun, Mondo-kun?” 

He nearly choked on the spit in his throat- coughing and sputtering. Staring at Kirigiri for a solid second before his expression darkened, and he smacked his teeth for the third time that day. A toothy frown coming onto his face as he placed a hand on both of his knees. Voice still loud and clear, and he could do it without being interrupted, or gawked at. All of the students in the courtyard that had decided to eat there cleared out when they saw Mondo. So he ranted freely. About everything that pissed Mondo off about Ishimaru. After All, she had asked, hadn’t she? His nerve, his gall, those tree branches he dared to call fucking eyebrows, his voice- his stupid looking face, pretty much everything Mondo had grown to become infuriated with. 

But in reality. It was just the fact that some man had the audacity to stand up to him. And this was a first. And as far as Mondo was concerned, it was an ordinary guy. Some kid who would now be attending the same Highschool as him, strict about the rules and guidelines. A classic goody-goody. No rival gang leader, not some police officer, nothing but an ordinary. Fucking. Guy. And he had it in him to stand against Mondo Oowada. This was infuriating, an outrage. 

And Kirigiri simply listened to him. Or at least Mondo thought she was, she hadn’t moved from her spot, and she wasn’t looking at him as he spoke. But he was glad to just get it off of his chest. Something that he wished he could have done the moment Ishimaru lit that spark of anger within him. A one sided conversation that left Mondo silent, as he finally finished listing off the previously countless things he detested about their new classmate. And like that ,they sat. Until Kirigiri, surprisingly, shared a few words as well. Just as she was beginning to stand. “Ishimaru-kun is overbearing. Or so he would be by many and average standards.” She said, brushing her skirt off as Mondo grunted, nodding in agreement, looking up at her. 

But she wasn’t finished.

“But from what I have seen of him, he seems like the type who would come to surprise you, Mondo-kun.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced down to him, a trace of a smile crossing her lips, and Mondo’s never been more confused by a single phrase more in his life. Just what could be surprising about the red eyed little dolt? 

As far as the Gang leader was concerned, nothing at ALL.


	2. The Authority of Ishimaru Kiyotaka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Finished this just 20 minutes after I was supposed to go to bed. Believe me I've been working on this thing all day but I procrastinated most of it! Seriously, I hate being easily distracted. I felt like biting somebody's head off. But for some reason I could work when I closed skype- I WONDER WHY. [ PS I started rewatchin' the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya for this, so expect some similarities! ]

Thankfully, the rest of that day, not a single thought crossed his mind that was hot wired right towards Ishimaru. Talking about it with Kirigiri got it out of his system and now, he found that he would have to thank the woman. Whenever an appropriate moment presented itself. But, now, when he was heading home, moving his bike towards the street that spread in front of the school. Hand tight on the handlebars, he was intent on making a nice and clean exit. He remembered one of the countless reasons why he would have throttled the school if it was a person: It was boring. There was nothing to do and nothing he wanted to think about. And if anything, he wanted nothing more than to ride off and never return. 

However, that would have been to simple. And as it would prove, nothing in Mondo’s life came simple. Unless it was causing some kind of chaos...He’d consider that. But not now- Now? He had to set off. He groaned, stopping just short of nearly being able to sit down onto his motorcycle, before he bumped arms with somebody. A result of him not paying attention to where he was going, trailing towards his left without even realizing it. To transfixed in his own destructive thoughts. Now, Mondo didn’t shift when this happened. It would have to have been a fairly large fellow to make him stumble, but the person he bumped against did not stumble either. When he stopped, to turn his head to the side and inspect just who he’d bumped into, and issue an apology, a dim one. They seemed to have stopped at just the moment he did, the conversation they had been having running short and coming to the same halt that they both did.

Gazes locked, and Mondo’s eyes having sparked with such an incensed fire of dislike so quickly in- some time. He felt the clench of his jaw tighten, as did the grip he had on his handlebars. Something in his English class could describe this perfectly. What was the word? It drifted on the flat of his tongue as the other mirrored his tensing. And with very good reason- Ishimaru Kiyotaka obviously didn’t have the best memory of Mondo either. And the gang leader wanted it to be that way. And Mondo hadn’t even cared to take a look at the one Ishimaru had been standing with, too busy staring down the little shit to care for much else. He felt a growl well in his throat, rigidity and rough. And Ishimaru only hardened his gaze, glancing to the side, at the nervous one who stood next to him. A nervous trail of silent laughter leaving him as the shorter of the three of them tried to ease the tension that had arisen. He seemed a bit baffled by the entire situation himself. But not unknowing of its reason.He remembered the word he’d been looking for than. 

Ironic. 

Almost painfully so.

“I sincerely hope you intend on wearing some form of appropriate safety gear, Oowada-san. And if you are even capable, watching the road is advisable. You dangering the public is something we could do without.” Ishimaru was the first to speak, and almost turned away. To leave it at that, and continue on his way. But Mondo wouldn’t have that- It was bad enough that this sorry son of a bitch didn’t know who he was, but Mondo wasn’t going to tolerate being blown off- right in front of him, too. Grabbing for Ishimaru’s tie and pulling on it roughly. The hiss of fabric and the distinct ‘GRK’ that left Ishimaru as he was forced to turn and face Mondo. The white, toe of his standard school shoes just barely touching the ground. Ishimaru’s teeth were visible as his lip twitched. A wide mouthed flash of those clenching teeth. Like a dog- trying to scare off a larger one. And the larger one- was Mondo. 

“Ya know, ya must be stupider than that I thought you were. You have no idea who I am, do ya? Anyone with enough sense in em’ would know, and ya know what else they’d know?” He said, with a jerk of Ishimaru. This time the boys hands rode up to his wrist, but they didn’t hold the grip that Mondo had been well expecting. They rested there, instead. Ishimaru did not speak, and Mondo was convinced it was out of pure spite. “Mondo fucking Oowada, Got it? Leader of the Crazy Diamonds, and If I were you I’d be be watching my tone when speakin’ to me. I ain't repeatin’ myself, ya hear me, Ishimaru?! Or do ya have a death wish, huh?” Both hands wound up into his shirt, and he continued to jerk the boy. Back and forth, back and forth- just trying to draw a response out of him.

To get him as angry as Mondo had been earlier today. Just to settle the score. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say with professing your allegiance with ‘Crazy Diamonds’ but it does not excuse you from anything that those in authority or myself have to say to you! Let me go--” 

And let’s just say, the rest was history. 

In truth, it ended with Mondo setting the boy down and instead hollering in his face- to which Ishimaru returned the gesture. And the one he’d been with- He heard his name a few times from the red eyed punk. Naegi? Neogi? He didn’t care, but what's his face was trying to get the two to stop. A drop of sweat rolling down his cheek as he held up calming hands to the both of them. But his protest fell upon a dead audience. Ishimaru and Mondo were too upset with one another.

And all in all, that had been nearly two months ago. 

Ishimaru’s presence at the school was one that left quite the impact. Though, true, Hopes Peak had its own collection of Oddballs, Ishimaru was near the top of the scale. From the time of his first day to the present? He’d started his own School organization. “Hopes Peak Disciplinary Committee.” And truthfully? Nearly everyone within the walls of the school wondered how exactly he’d done it. ‘SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HALL MONITOR’ it didn’t sound like much, and it might as well have been second to an insect in Mondo’s eyes. But that wasn’t all he’d done...

He’d also run for Class president, and though he lost against the monstrosity of votes in favor of their classmate- Sayaka Maizono, he payed no mind to it. He moved forward. With the few glances he’d spared at Ishimaru near the first founding of his group, he had an armband. One that made his stomach want to wretch. ‘Public Morals.’ was what it read, and it was an even worse sight when placed with the standard uniform for Hopes Peak students. He was always the first to volunteer for classroom duties, did whatever was told and went for overachieving in just about everything he could. Clubs? Don’t even mention it around Mondo- Because Ishimaru had joined nearly ALL of them. And still managed to keep up with all of the assignments, activities, his school work...A model student. Teachers loved and worried for him, and a handful of the students respected him- another handful detested him, and then there was the group that felt little to nothing about it. Yet regardless, it seemed like everyone was somehow affected when Ishimaru was in the picture. 

Of course there was Mondo. Who, so he declared, had his own sub category. The single person group of people (himself) that wanted nothing more for Ishimaru to drop where he stood. And it didn’t help at all that they saw each other every day, save for the weekend. And it wasn’t because either of them wanted to. They always seemed to clash. Ishimaru always found something wrong with what Mondo was doing, and in retrospect, for good reason. Mondo broke at least one rule per day, and that was a minimum. And Mondo would never let Ishimaru get away with talking to him any which way, so it would amount in verbal conflict. Such harsh language on his side of the fence and it only gave Ishimaru more to scold him for.

Strangely enough, an opportunity for him to speak with Kirigiri alone had never presented itself, and she hadn’t sought him out again in those near two months. Eventually? Mondo just stopped thinking about her entirely. Every day when he came to school- the first person on his mind was Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Always. Expecting their daily disagreements, thoughts filled with the picture of the both of them at each others throats, as he stashed his bike. But it wasn’t an average school morning, not right now. Instead, here Mondo was. Just seconds away from being out of the doors, and going to retrieve his bike. So close- but a voice stopped him. And within the first breath the voice took, he recognized it. Did he anticipate it? You’d have to have been a fool to not. 

To be frank, Mondo wouldn’t have to be hearing the voice of Ishimaru Kiyotaka had he just been a BIT quicker with his exit instead of taking his leisure time. That’s how things between them had become. Mondo hadn’t gotten an ounce of better while he was forced to attend school. If anything? Being confined for that period of school being in session was just making him worse. A bit more frustrated, each and every time. And every few weeks or so? It would explode, and he’d wreck something. Sadly, it wasn’t that eyebrowed brat. But it almost forced him to spend more time here, and with him- detention. Which had also changed as a result of Ishimaru Kiyotaka forming his organization. All students sentenced to detention were sent to their room, as to not burden the teachers. 

And Mondo had been issued plenty of them. But with the exception of this one, one time. He’d managed to bail from school quickly enough to evade Ishimaru’s ‘patrol.’ For those who had tried to skip out. It wasn’t difficult, but Mondo just got too comfortable. And maybe? Just maybe? On purpose. Perhaps this would be their final encounter. Maybe he could finally end their feuding and the sheer ignorance that Ishimaru displayed towards him.  
“You can not keep bailing out of your rightful sessions of after school detention, Oowada-san! You have to take responsibility for your actions! Honestly...” The voice that he’d found he detested so much reached his ears. Turning to face him, eyebrow raised- and a snarl on his lips. “Ya callin’ me dishonest, Kiyotaka? Say that to my face, but we both know you’re too scared to show your bite! Why don’t ya go on ahead and turn back to ya shitty lil’ club roo-” He was cut off by the front of his shirt being grasped. Tightly. A swift, low kick to his ankle that made him curse, hiss, and stumble forward. This was...unexpected. Being dragged along by the front of his shirt, nearly stumbling onto his front several times. His loud voice riddled with objections tore through the silence of the hallways, yet Ishimaru still hadn’t said a word. Merely yanking the Gang leader when he saw that his grip may have loosened.

Their footsteps were so loud, he could hear an echo of the echo.

Until finally, fucking finally, he’d been dragged to their destination. Successfully. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Super High School level Hall Monitor, had managed to rope Oowada Mondo, Super High School Level Gang Leader, into his first detention since Junior high. And Mondo, for once, wasn’t sure if he wanted to tear down the entire school, and drag Ishimaru’s body on the back of his motorcycle as he rode through time with his unique roar, and purr of his bike. Or to be impressed. A strange option also presented itself, but Mondo chose not to acknowledge it: A combination of both. 

And Mondo didn’t realize that stepping within that room- Or more so, being pulled inside, was going to be his second- perhaps third turning point. That the room, tinted orange with the sunset, would become one he’d actually want to visit. And frequently...Or the people inside-revealing themselves to be the strangest of the strange!

How was he to know? But that was the thing- he couldn’t have. And maybe fate just plotted it that way...The door closed behind the both of them, and thrust forward Mondo was. Face still corrupted with that distinguished surprise. “Hey-” And he nearly fell over too. And oh, he would have made a very large fool of himself, in front of whoever was in the room. But a familiar face and a familiar- gloved hand, placed itself on his shoulder. Holding him in place. Preventing his fall. And following the arm that extended to do so, his gaze locked with that of Kirigiri Kyouko. “...” “...” He noted the mere scratch of a smile on her face, and immediately leaned away from her- as if he’d been burned, or shoved- or both. Quickly going to brush off his jacket. Cheeks dying a flushed pink- and Kirigiri’s sort of smile broadened. “What are ya smilin’ at?! Somethin’ funny?” He said, but his voice wasn’t as aggressive as it could (and would) have been. A bit loud, yes. But not harsh. Because Kirigiri was a girl.

And if there was anything you needed to know about Mondo- it was that he didn’t upset girls. Or at least...try too. That was as low as a guy could have gotten. The lowest of the low! It made him sober from his nervous state near completely at the thought. But now wasn’t a time to think of his morals. Instead, ignoring the girl who had turned her back to him once again, to converse with a person that he could not see with her blocking them from his view. Yet even that proved irrelevant. Turning around himself and staring down Ishimaru, who held the key to the room in his hand, and Mondo could only assume that the Hall monitor had locked the door. And for that while, they stared at one another. Ishimaru pocketed the key, and pointed off to the right. But the Gangster’s gaze did not follow it, he only grit his teeth, and began to speak. Words hissed through his clenched teeth. “Are ya gonna unlock the door, or do I gotta beat it outta ya?” He said, stepping up to Ishimaru and they were nearly face to face once again. Ishimaru’s eyes flickered with either annoyance or dislike. Essentially? Both the same thing. And he said through his own teeth- “Once you have served your hour and thirty minutes you are obligated to leave, Oowada-san.” And once again, electricity bound between their eyes.

An even more timid, softer voice of reason spoke to the both of them.

When Mondo actually took the time to spare a look, he was certainly glad he did. Because he was stopped short of firing a hit right through Ishimaru’s face. The one who stood between them, a hand on either of their chest- was someone he had only seen just barely in the hallways. Chihiro Fujisaki, and she was just about the cutest girl that had ever set foot in the school. Not the sexiest, not the hottest, not the most beautiful- but the cutest. Short, lively, large eyes that at the moment were riddled with tears, and thin limbs that looked as fragile as glass. In fact, she looked as fragile as glass.

And she had managed to stop both of them in their tracks. Eyes locking on the shorter female as she tried to gather her words, which seemed a tad too difficult for her. At the moment, that was. Light brown hair piqued orange by the light that faded into the room and the lot of them. Suddenly, Mondo felt guilty...His heart dropped, and he and Ishimaru looked back at one another at the exact same moment. And for the first time, in the near two months that they’d known (and hated) one another, a sense of understanding trekked and coursed through them both. And then? They backed off of one another. Mondo’s hands held up defensively, and his cheeks went pink once again. He willed himself to not look at Chihiro and briefly heard Ishimaru muttering an apology. He’d nearly made a girl cry- and so had Mondo.

Could there be anymore shame?

“I...I...Thank you!” Chihiro’s soft voice peeped, yes, peeped. She sounded like a baby bird, and he’d be damned if it didn’t make him want to put his face in his hands and try to wash his brain clean of it. Heart warmed and melted- if that’s what Fujisaki was after, she’d done it. One of Mondo’s hands had gone to his hip, the other was up, and then he placed it on top of Chihiro’s head. And he felt the girl wince...before relaxing. The tears stayed at the corner of her eyes, but a smile had found its way upon her face. Cheeks dashing with color, much like his had. And you know? This was something very casual for Mondo. And he wasn’t sure how he’d done it to someone who might as well been a stranger, but there was something about that face. Something he couldn’t put into words without losing the entire image he’d built for the past three years to himself. 

Ishimaru was the one who had broken this moment, that loud voice that extended from it’s natural range. “That is enough of casual interaction! Oowada-san is here to serve much needed time and I intend for him to do it! Take a seat, Oowada-san!” Ishimaru pointed straight at Mondo, and yet another conflict nearly broke out between them. Only to be defused yet again by the (unconsciously, that was for sure.) Fujisaki! Who had distressed at being in the middle of them- exclaiming with a surprising amount of voice- “Please-- Please stop!” And both of the rash boys had been driven to silence. Mondo’s grunt being his sole response as he turned away from Ishimaru, and pulled out a seat with an obnoxious scrape of it’s legs against the floor. And he sat himself, arms crossing, posture stiff, and eyes closed. And silently, he asked some force that resided up there, for this to be the shortest hour and thirty minutes of his life...He groans.

And is immediately shooshed by Ishimaru.

This was going to be long.

....  
.......  
..........  
.......  
....

 

Fujisaki had formally introduced herself to Mondo. Ten minutes within sitting down, standing in front of his desk, and he allowed himself out of his self induced ‘hibernation,’ (If you could even call it that.) with two cups of tea. Now, Mondo didn’t know where exactly the girl obtained the tea- so of course, he asked her! Losing that straight back in favor for slouching down and his arms crossing over the desk as he leaned forward, ushering a small and quick thank your the tea. However? Fujisaki seemed to pause her entire being, watching him...

So for those few seconds, they remained in silence. Until he eventually knew what she was waiting for- eyes widening at his own late revelation and holding the top of the tea cup with the flat of his fingers, and took a sip of the slightly steaming tea...And it tasted very sweet- Mondo genuinely enjoyed it! He had never been one for tea. Seeing that it was just (usually) bitter water. Taking a long sip that brought an elated look- her previous look of inquiry uplifting. And she held her own cup of tea to her face, head tipping to the side with her smile. At this point, she had pulled up a chair and sat at the front of Mondo’s desk.

Chihiro gathered her words and began to speak, the softness was something he was glad to hear. After the screaming Ishimaru and the forever- few worded woman that was Kirigiri, it was a contrast. 

“W...Well, Ishimaru-kun, after requesting permission from the teacher t--that teaches in this room, along with our Headmaster he was given permission, t...to bring several appliances into this room, that would serve useful to the club- uhm, organization members! As well as those issued inside for their d...detentions...I find that very generous of Ishimaru-kun. You know? He may be a h...handful sometimes, he really does come to surprise you...If you pay enough attention to him, that is.” She said, and Mondo has never scoffed so quickly in his life. Placing the tea down with a loud thud against the desk. Leaning back in his chair. Where had he heard those words before? It didn’t matter. “Ya kiddin’ me? The fucker couldn’t surprise a toddler. Most predictable son of a’ fuck I’ve ever seen.” He said, looking away from Chihiro, whose eyes had widened, and had begun to cower at the stern dislike in Mondo’s voice. Yet his eyes just strayed over the chalkboard. Which had several things on it. In large letters- “DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE: PLEASE WORK HARD!” written across it. And below it, many doodles. Some crude, others a bit more talented- and he noted that they were all of the members...And then he felt compelled to ask. When his eyes met the picture of Chihiro.

“Hey...Been meanin’ to ask, but what’s a girl like you doin’ in this ‘disciplinary committee’ shit anyway? Shouldn’ they be the ones tryin’ to make the place safer for people like ya?” He asked, and his eyes locked on her, and when they did? He swears to God that she made something akin to a squeak...Before her eyes went downcast, and the grip on her cup tightened. “I...I...I want to be here, Mondo-kun!...I may not seem the type but I, I really want to get stronger! You see? I’ve always been s...such a, a useless person, to those around me...Always being unable to do something around my classroom b-because I was physically unable. Others had to help me and...I” She trailed off into silence, staring into her reflection in the tea, a sad expression crossing her face. And Mondo just waited for her to continue...he felt his heart clench- and he drank another large gulp of the tea to forget that it had happened. Yet regardless, Chihiro did not continue. It was almost like she was scared to do so. And Mondo would not force her to- they drank in silence...for a few minutes. 

His eyes had trailed from the girl to the boy in the far off corner. A flash of pale skin, before the even paler- white fabric of a jacket concealed it. Mondo had paused mid-sip, and watched. Wondering oddly...Just what was Ishimaru up to? Had he...changed his clothes? His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to watch Ishimaru, trying to determine if he had actually left the room and came back in without anyone noticing, or if he had actually changed clothes with all of them in there. The boy leaned over to begin slipping on the boots that just barely caught below his knee- Mondo frowned, placing his now empty cup down again, and spoke. 

“Just what are ya trying to pull? Changin’ with girls in the room? Haven’t ya got a conscious behind that thick skull of yours? Tch, I thought it was all just air, I just needed to see it for my own eyes.” Mondo’s tone was mocking- but Ishimaru didn’t acknowledge him until he had fully dressed and turned to face both of them. Chihiro had heard Mondo and immediately flushed with deep color- looking over her shoulder to stare at Ishimaru. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that he was fully clothed. Ishimaru’s footsteps were there, but they weren’t heading towards Mondo. Instead? He saw Ishimaru sit down into the teacher’s desk, right in front of the chalk board, and in front of a pile of papers that he had not noticed until then. Arms crossing in a similar fashion to Mondo’s. “I see nothing wrong! They are my dear club members! And my changing in the same room as them may not seem like it- But I feel much closer to them as friends and disciplinary committee members as a result! You may return to what you were doing, What I am doing however- does not concern you, Mondo Oowada!” And again, he was pointing. Mondo deduced that Ishimaru just REALLY liked pointing at people.

He took a look at the other’s new threads. Pure white as stated before- and he’d finally noted that it was another uniform. Clean, pristine, and it stuck out. Compared to the other uniforms. It wasn’t that of a student- it was that of a soldier. Or so Mondo saw it-down to the very button. But the one thing he had left from his old wardrobe- was the armband. ‘Public Morals!’ as it always had been...Mondo grit his teeth- and Ishimaru in turn, got to work on the pile of papers that had been on the desk. With a fired up determination that would have been admirable- if Mondo didn’t want to step on his guts.

Kirigiri joined both Chihiro and Mondo at the table soon afterwards. Apologizing to Chihiro for grabbing her own cup of tea without asking permission first. And Chihiro just smiled that small and- damnit, cute, smile of hers. And Mondo’s acknowledgement of her was simple- thanking her for refilling his cup with tea. And she did the same with her own, and Chihiro’s...They may have all had the same thought in mind, maybe not. But something compelled all three of them to look in Ishimaru’s direction, at the same time, in an odd sync. And they all were able to see him- at least one fourth a way through the papers already...Mondo expected nothin’ less. And at that moment, they looked back, and took a deep, deep sip of their tea at the same exact time. Breathing the same kind of hot breathed sigh when they’d swallowed it down. 

Yes, This was going to be a long detention...But not so long now, he thought to himself. As he glanced towards the window, at the tinted skies and clouds, and the bright orange sunset that smiled at him, even as he simply stared...

Long, but not all bad. He supposed.


	3. > The Persistence of Ishimaru Kiyotaka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I originally intended for this chapter to be longer but I felt like It was an appropriate place to end it. And it would be a good way to start the next one. Plus- I'm really tired and I've been procrastinating with this for so long omf. Enjoy! u-u
> 
> Edit: Should I change to first-person point of view in the next chapter?

From that day on, Ishimaru had finally deduced how he hadn’t been able to cut Mondo off and bring him to the Disciplinary Committee’s room. He had made the fatal mistake of, at first, believing that Mondo would come without being told. Holding his expectations a little bit higher than he ever should have. And after that? He’d realized that it was because he hadn’t been keeping track of the Gangster. That proved he could be as a sly as a fox. So his method of reigning Mondo to his awaited detention had changed. Mondo was anything but pleased.

Ishimaru smoked him out and followed him through his last class, with supposed permission from their Headmaster (Mondo was getting tired of hearing that. Maybe he’d go and pay their Headmaster a visit.) And cut him off before he could leave with the rest of their class. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt- as he did before- and began to pull him towards the Disciplinary Committee’s room. “You are being too stubborn, Oowada-kun! You are a man of many principles! It would be much easier for the both of us if you chose the simpler alternative-” “Shut your trap, would you?!” Ishimaru trying to take a sensible approach ended as all of their conversations did. In conflict. 

And in a similar fashion to the day previous, he was thrust into the room. Earlier than yesterday. The orange tint from the sky had not yet trailed into the room. And it was a shame, Mondo had actually grown fond of it. But no matter- He glared at Ishimaru and that Red eyed fuck returned the glare. If Chihiro hadn’t made an almost painfully noticeable flinch when she saw the two of them glaring at one another, Mondo would have long since thrown a chair- maybe even a desk!- at Ishimaru. But instead, he only sat in the desk he had the day before. Expression brewing evident annoyance. However, Chihiro seemed happy with what he’d done. And he’d be damned if she didn’t look delighted to see them not fighting, clapping her hands softly with an eye closed- smile. 

There was one thing different about today, he’d noticed. Just barely. Chihiro had taken her same spot at the front of his desk with a chair. Their feet just about touching, brushing against the other, and Chihiro blushed every time it happened. And Mondo nearly did the same, had it not been for the eyes driving into him, and it felt like a familiar stare. That sounded strange, didn’t it? But it felt...specific. His first thought was to look right at the Workaholic that remained at the same spot as he’d been yesterday. Mondo almost found himself being curious as to what he was working on...But nah. He looked away, and locked gaze first with Kirigiri Kyouko.

It was hard to believe that he’d forgotten that she was also in this entire ‘organization.’ Silent as approaching death, with that steely glare of hers. He’d grown a bit uncomfortable, and finally turned to her fully. He’d apologize for cutting Chihiro off in the middle of their conversation. “There somethin’ you want to run over by me, Kirigiri?” He asked, Chihiro leaning to the side to get a look at Kirigiri, a curious one. Kirigiri herself didn’t seem surprised that she’d been caught. The only thing she did when they both looked over was slowly look off to the window. Eyebrows furrowed, and it didn’t take a genius to realize that something was on her mind...

 

Mondo may ask, he may not. But not now, he turned back to Chihiro and mumbled an apology. He did that a lot- He just didn’t want to see any kind of troubled look on that girl’s face. She shook her head timidly, a shy smile on her lips as she assured him that he was fine- and had no reason to apologize. Mondo liked that about Chihiro! He leaned back a bit, and their conversation continued. Their topics varying from their studies, to Chihiro’s hobbies, and just as the girl had asked of his own, Mondo was just looking for some kind of excuse to get out of speaking of it. Not only because he wasn’t sure if Chihiro would be comfortable- but because the tightest ass of the century was in the room, as they spoke, and could very well be listening to everything they said, but merely kept silent. If there was anything he didn’t want Ishimaru to hear what Mondo did when he wasn’t restrained by School...

But with that, all eyes landed on him. And by all eyes? He meant the other three within the  
room. The legs of his chair made a rather attention grabbing sound, but Mondo didn’t feel embarrassed- better them than entire classroom. Looking up to Ishimaru who, in turn, did the same. And it was like Mondo could predict what would happen next. The next phrase that would come out of his mouth and the exact tone that he’d done it in. 

‘What are you doing, Oowada-kun? Your detention has not yet been served! Please sit back down!’ 

“What are you doing, Oowada-kun? Your detention has not yet been served, Sit back down!” 

Just about fucking nailed it.

He’d snicker to himself about this later, considering it a small victory on his part. And when he wasn’t in the way of that piercing red gaze, he’d wonder. Was Ishimaru able to do the same thing for Mondo? He snirked at the thought, before holding his hands up. Not defensively, but something of the same skin. Like he was caught with something he shouldn’t have had. And was trying to come off as clean. “Hey, hey. Calm it down, would ya? I’ve gotta take a leak, any further objections?” He said, already edging out of the desk. Hands lowering back to his sides, and now he neared the door- Chihiro rose to her seat, most likely to escort him. And he didn’t even need to ask her too- Which he’d have to pat her on the back for. Because if it hadn’t been her- He doubted Kirigiri would do it. And he didn’t want to ask her. She still looked troubled- for the first time as he’d seen her- somewhere else in her head...

But even with that, the sound of another chair being pushed back reached his ears, and Mondo stopped. Just as he had his hand on the door knob, ready to turn and open the door. He waited in silence. Other hand in his pocket. Listening to the sound of familiar footsteps approaching him- and Chihiro. Who looked fear struck. His grip tightened on the knob. Until the inevitable intrusion of Ishimaru’s voice reached the both of them. Authority driven and peaked, the entire package.

“That will not be necessary, Fujisaki-kun. Please wait here with Kirigiri-kun. I want to be the one who supervises him.” Ishimaru said, and he and Chihiro shared their gazes for a few moments of silence. As if Chihiro would raise an argument. “...” But she did not, she merely swallowed down a whimper and nodded slowly. Looking over to Mondo with her hands grasping the length of her skirt nervously, it was an apologetic look. Mondo shook his head to disregard it, and instead looked over to Ishimaru. And actually got a good look of his new uniform...

Just as formal as he’d last seen it, but he’d seen the badge on the right of his chest. He had to keep in the mocking huff. “What, are ya gonna blind me with your fuckin’ badge, ‘Monitor’ ?” He said with a laugh- Ishimaru’s eyes hardened and the arms that crossed over his chest tightened with his rising irritation. Mondo took no heed to the reminder to watch his language, and turned the knob. A soft click...

But the door didn’t open. 

“What the-”

“Step aside, Oowada-kun. I am the one with the key.”


	4. > The Unveiling of Ishimaru Kiyotaka

He wasn't sure how this had become his reality, but here he was. Within Hopes Peak Sauna with the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Super High School Level Hall Monitor. And he went by many other names within the school. However- His name was Kiyotaka, Ishimaru. Regardless, you just settled for calling him Ishimaru. Black haired, long browed, red eyed Ishimaru. Who sat besides him, hand in his own hand, clenching together as he withstood the heat with the Gang leader. Who was fully clothed, in contrast to the other only being in a towel.

Both of their powerful gazes locked on the opposite wall of the sauna. Even as it continued to fill with the thick steam that both of them pushed off, enduring it somehow, someway. A powerful will that both were heavily endowed with. Mondo’s teeth clenched tightly, eye twitching but wide open, pupils narrowed. Like he faced an unconquerable foe…Sparing a glance in Ishimaru’s direction. To see how he was holding up, and hoping that he was on the brink of quitting. So that he could prove, once and for all, that he was a much more superior man. And in Mondo’s mind? That much was solid truth.

He somehow managed to grit words from the teeth that pressed together- to a painful degree. “Y…You’re gonna give, Ishimaru. Just accept that, would ya?” He followed it up with a dry, clamped chuckle, shoulders rising and falling tensely. And it was like Ishimaru just hadn’t heard him, for a few seconds…Before his head whipped in Mondo’s direction, face flushed with the heat that surrounded them both and eyes flaring- Well, not literally - as they set on their target. “I will not! Perhaps you should be the one to ‘give’, Oowada-kun!” His words just as stressed as Mondo’s. And with this heat? Could Mondo really, really afford to get angry?…

Seemed so.

Yet none of this answered a crucial question that anyone, without knowing the true context and meaning of their situation would ask: How did this happen? Hadn’t these two just been heading to the bathroom? Were they not supposed to be settling down back into the Disciplinary Committee’s classroom. That’s what you’re thinking, right? And maybe even: Where are Kirigiri and Chihiro, then!? A very simple answer to an array of complex questions, that should each have their own answer! But that would be if this had been any other pair of students, inside of Hopes Peak. Be it as it may, these weren’t just two ‘any other pair,’ of students, were they?….

…

…..

………

………….

………

…..

…

Mondo wasn’t sure if he could have stomached the silence between them for much longer. It was rigid, it was thick, and it made his throat dry, just thinking about it, how it even existed between them. When almost always, their time together was spent with meaningless arguing. Mondo had taken that to this silence any day. But even as he looked over to Ishimaru, trying to see his face, read it, even though Mondo wasn’t the best at reading things- or people, to see if he was thinking the same. And for another moment, they could be on mutual ground. Even if it was the strict, upheld ‘Hall Monitor.’

“…” Silence was only responded with silence- “…” Until one of the two broke.

“So why the Hell did I need to be tailed by ya? I aint some grade schooler!” Mondo was the one who tipped the iceberg. Sank the ship, broke the calmness of the water’s surface, whatever way you wanted to actually put it. And he could safely assume that Ishimaru wasn’t surprised by his outburst. With good reason too. Given their history, brittled with almost childish bickering. Back and forth, forward and back. Two steps forward, two steps back. He didn’t even look at Mondo - which still pissed the gang leader off, mind you - when he spoke, voice stern and sturdy. God, that pissed Mondo off. “If you are going to act so immaturely and irresponsibly, Oowada-kun, than I insist that I treat you as you are acting! It is a mere reflection of your behavior!”

“My behavior?! What are ya trying to say?” “That you should attempt to act as you are!” “Want to say that to my face?!” “Oowada-kun, Please use your inside voice!” “What are ya talking about- my voice is fuckin’ fine—” “Language—!” Their quarrelling sounded through the halls with an evident echo, and just as stated before- back, forth. Never ending, a cycle that they’d developed and might have never fallen out of, ever. Not for the life of either of them. Or so Mondo thought…And it wasn’t long before they’d both abandoned visiting the bathroom entirely, and were facing each other, Mondo was in Ishimaru’s face for another time. Yelling in his face, and it was only when Mondo could finish his sentences did Ishimaru’s voice, not as loud, but reaching there- cut through his words, with his own.

And then, SOMETHING hit the fan. Something that should have never been brought into a conversation between the two of them. Let alone an argument! A fire that was only added onto with a scorching amount of fuel…A man’s ‘honor,’ a man’s ‘manliness,’ and just being MAN enough. Ishimaru had been the one to light it, but oh, Mondo sure as Hell ignited it.

“So now yer sayin’ that I’m not ‘MAN’ enough to fuckin’ follow your bullshit order?! You’re full of it, Kiyotaka!” Mondo used his first name, yes. And it was as much of a shocker to Ishimaru as it was to Mondo. But- It didn’t seize him for long. Still, even before Ishimaru could launch a comeback back at him, he added onto the stake, never once breaking their intense eye contact. “Ya know what I think? That you’re the one who aint man enough.” A wrong move? Not at all. A regrettable decision? He’d do it again in a heart beat.

The look on Ishimaru’s face had been priceless.

His entire air changed, and everything about him took a pause at the same time, in an almost eerily sudden sync. Eyes contracting, and he’d never thought he’d see his pupils so— small! “…” “…” The hairs on the back of Ishimaru perked up, and his eye twitched, before the wide, surprised eyes, suddenly took a turn to - challenged. A challenge? He was sure to address it. “You do not want to be the one who would claim such nonsense, Oowada-kun.” Ishimaru said.

If their auras had been waves, they would have been colliding by now. 

Crashing and moving against the other, waiting for the other’s wave to give. So that it could be consumed and the victor could be claimed- victorious! But instead of a victor being chosen, a challenge had been set. And both were too stubborn to give it up, instead, they seized it by the neck and thrust it forward. Accepted- even if the challenge had been completely ridiculous.

A sauna challenge, something they could have both agreed on. Mondo? Mondo had proposed a round of fisticuffs, something he was comfortable with, and even more so confident in. However, Ishimaru was not compliant. He bluntly refused. Once again going about the rules and regulations. Conflict strictly being against those rules that he followed so obediently. Mondo could have called him out on it, but neither of them had the patience.

And the walk to Hopes Peak sauna was a tense, choking one. The air extreme and their synced stride was strong and unbreaking. Whenever Ishimaru sped up, Mondo would. Whenever Mondo would speed up, Ishimaru did the same. Unconsciously trying to throw the other off but to no avail. The changing room, they changed along side the other. Fiercer than ever, because they were silent.

Again, silence was something neither of them were accustomed too. Yet they bore with it anyway. Ishimaru’s hands and fingers pushing and undoing the buttons of his uniform’s jacket. And the article of clothing was removed- However? Mondo did not move. He merely waited alongside Ishimaru. Averting his eyes when the amount of skin Ishimaru had shown had grown intimate- a place amongst their relationship. (Hell, if you could even call it that much!) And even turning away when he heard the other beginning to fold his clothes. Mondo’s coat lowly flowing behind him. Before he stopped at the door of the sauna. A towel in hand, and still, he said nothing.

Ishimaru joined his side for a second time, towel around his waist and arms crossed over the toned chest of his. “…”

“Are you ready?”

“Could be askin’ you the same thing.”

And then, it was on.

…

……

…

Sweat and perspiration dripped and trailed down the now coated skin- of both of them. Muscles constantly tightening and relaxing, as they tried to cope and resist the unbearable heat. Rigid breaths reached deaf ears, and some were even mute. Just as they entered, they occupied the sauna. Next to one another, and anyone could have seen the near tangible flames that radiated off of them both. Had they been present. Eyes set unblinking and determined through the haze and vapor of the room, which continued to grow even hotter.

Even as they seemed on the verge of breaking- Mondo, in his clothes, an insane act in its own right, and Ishimaru, a few ways closer to reaching his limit, even with the handicap. But Ishimaru wouldn’t let Mondo know that. Sitting as still as a rock, hands clenched together. Maybe if the Gangster had been paying attention, he’d notice the occasional chill, or maybe a tremble from the other. But he didn’t. Sitting with his hands on his clothed knees next to the monitor, mouth opened in a silent cry of obstruction. As if he would heave flames within the next moment.

God, the heat.

His forehead felt slick with the reminder of just how hot his body was becoming. Trying to cool itself down, but to no avail.

“Y…You’re gonna give, Ishimaru, Just accept that, would ya?” Mondo pushed, even as his own voice showed strain. Red eyes whipped onto his being, and the familiar voice spoke- just as strained, if not more, than Mondo’s. “I will not! Perhaps you should be the one to ‘give,’ Oowada-kun!”

It was to hot and smothering in the room to let any of the monstrous temper he had loose. But he did it anyway, strangling down the gasp of air he tried to take in, vein popping in the built neck of his. “Not on your fuckin’ life, Kiyotaka.” He said the last word- no, name, through his teeth. As if it would mock Ishimaru. “And who are you to bet others lives, Mondo.” The usage of his first name seemed different, and unfamiliar. Coming from Ishimaru. And again, the feeling was mutual, for them both.

His head began to pulse and pound. And still his anger rose.

“Who the hell do ya think I am? Yer world is as closed as a fuckin’ box, what would you know?” His voice became near accusative. “Excuse me? I don’t think you are in any place to try and determine what ‘my world,’ may be!” Obvious offense laced Kiyotaka’s words. “Oh? Try n’ fuckin tell me my assumption was dead fuckin’ on.”

Ishimaru was quick to retort. “It was most certainly not!” And it only made Mondo want to burst with insulting fits of laughter. “Now I know you’re full of it, fuckin’-” And than, just another surprise. The very first time Ishimaru had ever cut him off- the glare Mondo held on him faltered for just a moment. As Ishimaru rose to his feet. Though a bit shaky- he still managed to point an accusatory finger at Mondo.

“No matter what my world may or may not be in comparison to yours does not matter! The objective of our competition was to see which of us had the most guts! But it’s clear that you don’t have any at all! Which is why you will be the loser here!”

Mondo’s eye twitched, and his glare intensified. A slow grind of his teeth, and silence that would have put any rival back into their seat- unless of course that rival was…Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Who stood still, pointing an unwavering finger at the gangster. And this only irritated Mondo /more./

“You don’t know what you’re fuckin’ talkin’ about-”

“If no one else is willing to tell you this, than I am glad that I am the first! I may not know about you, but don’t think that I have not looked into what you associate yourself with- gang activity!” Mondo had never told him that- but he didn’t have the time to question it, he almost got to his feet. And Ishimaru just went on, and on. “Those who destroy the peace settled here in Japan will not ever be forgiven! And you are no exception! Using your groups power to hurt others, to destroy- you have no guts to be gloating about! You’ve made no effort from the beginning, and as a result? You have lost from that point on-”

That just about did it.

“…Shut your mouth.”

“Exc—”

“I said shut your fuckin’ mouth!”

The vein popping from his neck- his face, had become more defined. And Ishimaru, silenced by the sudden holler, stared at him. Mouth closed but teeth evident, as he clenched his jaw tightly. Eyebrow twitching and furrowing, with no further interruption, Mondo sought to continue.

“If what I do doesn’t mean I haven’t been tryin’, than you don’t know the definition of the word…My responsibility and ambition as the leader-” He paused, but he was far from reluctant on continuing. “Of Japan’s most notorious gang, the ‘Crazy Diamonds.’ My efforts to lead that group have never faltered, not since I had to lead it…Since my Brother died. You wanna know why I got to take care of it? Because it’s important to me!” His volume rose once again- and Ishimaru’s face, previously waned with hostility, had softened…Surprised? Definitely. “And it was important to my Brother too!”

“Doesn’t matter if life back home was different with him and the gang, I’ve always wanted to be like my Brother…Always. And even though he’s gone…” Mondo said, trailing off into a surprisingly shaky bit of silence, and he lowered his head a bit. And Ishimaru had, at some point, sunk back into a seat next to him. Watching him, expecting him to continue, gather his thoughts…

“Chuck is probably lookin’ down on me too, tch.”

“…? Chuck—”

Mondo responded so passionately- to Ishimaru’s surprise. “Maltese! My dog! And he was really smart and clever- you don’t even know!” He turned to look at the Hall Monitor, who looked a bit disbelieving at that point. Blinking once- and he hadn’t even noticed the heat anymore. All focus was on Mondo, and his…story. A story that made him stop and think for a few moments- “I never would have expected for someone like you to favor animals…” “That aint even the half of it! Every morning’, he’d fetch the paper, and then I’d walk him! Our own routine, you see?” Mondo looked at Ishimaru like he wasn’t the same person- he wanted him to speak- to agree! And, Ishimaru did, believe it or not.

“He does sound like quite the companion.” “See?? Exactly!”

Yet he sighed even than, gaze averting. “Even than, Chuck isn’t here anymore…” Ishimaru blinked once, twice- and completely lost his drive when he saw tears- actual tears, running down the other’s face. In fact, he didn’t know how to respond at all for a few moments. Shock evident on his face, before he finally found words. “…I’m sorry.”

“So do you understand now? Why I gotta try so hard to keep that gang together? It’s not just because it was important to my Bro, or me- they’re the only family I’ve got left! If I didn’t try, I wouldn’t deserve to be called their leader- or their family! I will never just half ass it!”

Sympathy…And regret. Described how Ishimaru felt, right now, at that exact moment. Watching Mondo silently muse through the now retreating steam of the sauna. The angry, frustrated tears that he’d never expected to see on the face of the ‘cold biker,’ that he had knew before entering the steam heavy room. “…” And something flickered on his face, a mixture of confusion and maybe, just maybe, revelation. But if there was a question he wanted to ask, he didn’t. Instead he spoke, finally.

“But you can’t go on like that forever.” “..Yeah, I know. But ya know?…After I’m done with my role in the gang, ya know, when I got a successor…I think I’m going to try somethin’ new for a change.”

“Become a carpenter. Making things instead of breakin’ them…”

“..!”

“Surprised, huh? Yeah, I would be too…But hey, I guess I’m still nothing, in comparison to a genius like you, right? A loser-”

“You’re wrong!”

Roles switched, at that precise moment. It was Mondo’s turn to be surprised. Shocked- staring at Ishimaru, and fully expecting him to continue. Ishimaru panted, abrupt movement and assertion, his body once again reminded him of the immense heat that collected around them. But, as expected, he continued- and for once, Mondo stopped to listen.

“Do not confuse me with a person like that! A…’genius’— I am anything but!”

Mondo didn’t understand, and Ishimaru seemed to pick it up, right off the bat, as he looked at Mondo’s face, clenching a tight fist. “Ishimaru Toranosuke…The previous Prime Minister of Japan- he was my grandfather.” His stance relaxed after that, but only due to the steam.

Mondo hadn’t the slightest idea, and even if he could have called Ishimaru a liar- he knew that the kid was telling the truth. Something sparked in his head after that, but he paid absolutely no mind to it. Instead, he listened to Ishimaru go on about his Grandfather’s accomplishments, but even with that, the questions in the gangster’s head remained unanswered, until the other finally began properly elaborating…

“He did so much to take the title of genius- it all came naturally to him, a genius! But even with that…He was blind to the anger of his people! Because he was smart, but did nothing to make his people happy- a lazy worker- Kicked from his position, he shamed more than himself! He shamed our family! And not only that…the hard times that he had to endure, affect our family to this very day! With the debt he has put on our shoulders! Do not confuse me with a person like him!”

“A person who tries his hardest will always receive a reward- even though he was not able to make his people happy, I am not like him! I am certain that I can-” Cut off by the hand on his shoulder, and it could have belonged to only one person- Mondo Oowada.

Who was once again, crying. And again, shouting.

“You’ve seen hard times too, haven’t you!” “..A..Are you crying, for my sake?” And Ishimaru was too, though not as much as the other- it was quite the sight. Seeing both of them, crying together, immersed in steam that didn’t seem to bother either of them once again. Ishimaru brought up a hand to wipe away the tears, with the back of it. And now, smiling. One of the first Mondo had ever seen on him since meeting him— directed at him…

“You’re completely different from how I thought you’d be…I should have known you were a kind man- having so many friends…no, family- that follow you without question. This is the first time in some time that I’ve ever freely spoken with another, Oowada-kun.” “I’ve never had many, if any, people to whom I could truly call a friend, up to this moment. Because of how I am- is this normal, for people who can call each other friends?”

“…We’re friends, aren’t we? So it must be!” Mondo spoke this time, and even as Ishimaru’s head slumped, Mondo could still see the smile on his face.

And slowly, he saw the other mouth, with words that followed after their designated movement, delayed ever so slightly. “Y…You’re a nice guy, you really are!” Mondo watched him, a blush creeping onto his cheeks in an unnaturally leisured pace. Mondo lethargically looked away, and it was only than did he notice that his own words…they were said even more stagnant than Ishimaru’s. “Don’t say somethin’ like that…” But his voice was different too- everything seemed different, something was changing. Or at least that is what it looked like.

It almost looked like time was slowing down.

Yet Mondo seemed to be the only one who noticed.

Every cloud of steam that was made, it was made three- no, five- no, ten, no, one HUNDRED times more slowly. Every shift that the other made was made within seconds, minutes, hours? Of being executed…Mondo’s eyes widened- in the same time frame of everything else…Undeterminedly slow. Just like Ishimaru’s body was, falling forward. Frames of movement going in supsensely slow intervals of time-

Mondo reached out, holding him by the arm. Even as he seemed to move in the slowest kind of motion. Getting to his feet, even slower-

Had he just said that he’d lost? Ishimaru, that was…

Assurance of the other’s victory flew from Mondo’s mouth- and his own, kind hearted loss by default- and Ishimaru was quick to point it out.

Slowly, and slowly…Tick, tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Laughter from both of them falling into that same sync of unbearable slowness.

Brothers now, weren’t they?…

Mondo’s head had began to spin.

Before something, made each and every effect on what they were doing- lifted. With a single ring of the School Bell. Breaking through it’s hold, and suddenly, everything felt clearer. Mondo’s head stopped spinning abruptly. And still, the bell of their school rang…Why? He took in a breath- feeling a tad lighter. Everything felt lighter, in fact. It just than hit him, everything that had happened in the delayed span of a few minutes. Ishimaru’s arm slung around his neck, as he supported the other. Thoughts and words that had been swapped and exchanged between them finally setting properly in his head.

What just happened?

Ishimaru, on the other hand, didn’t seem confused. Curious, or even lost. His eyes widened, and he shook his head- though a bit dizzy, Mondo supported him still. “…” Another few moments in silence, and they were both thinking the exact same thing, weren’t they? Why had the bell rang- or maybe, more importantly, could they have really been inside of the sauna for that long?

Impossible.

The door to the sauna slid open a moment later, and who stood there? Other than…Kirigiri Kyouko. Who all in all, seemed distraught. Even if she had just made her first appearance. The steam cleared- and Mondo and Ishimaru both jolted in surprise- Ishimaru giving a shocked “K—Kirigiri-kun?!” whereas Mondo only stared in awe, or , not even that. Perpetuation. Where had she come fro—

No time to ask questions, it seemed. For Kirigiri rushed forward, with quick steps that didn’t seem at all delayed by the now fleeting and retreating heat that was inside of the room. Without a word, she grabbed for Mondo’s arm. And with surprising strength- damn did that girl have a grip, clenching the top part, and a harsh tug forward, he was pulled from Ishimaru, and despite the Monitor’s calls for an explanation, she did not stop. The moment she turned to guide him- wherever she was taking him, she was unstoppable. And Mondo- even with the tugs he made at his arms, and an occasional holler for her attention, could not break away from her.

“Kirigiri??? The fuck are you doing?!”

They were in the halls now, and his protest continued to fall on deaf ears. Turning corners, walking down the length of the hallways, before finally stopping in a classroom that he recognized as their own homeroom. She opened the door, without struggle, and strode inside…It was just barely gaining light outside. The windows letting in the bit of light that spread across the shade of night’s previous on the sky.

Mondo could not help but stare. Eyes widened- Kirigiri finally released him, but he did not stop looking at the windows…How long had they- “Thirteen hours.” He almost choked on his saliva- looking over to her, eyes narrowing. “What the Hell are you tryin’ to say—” “You and Ishimaru-kun were within the sauna for approximately thirteen hours. It is five fifteen AM as we speak.” She said, the small distress on her face still remaining. Arms crossed over her chest- in the same uniform that she’d been in before…Mondo’s face went pale.

“…You’re, you’re crazy! That’s impossible! We couldna been in there for more than an hour!”

“You and Ishimaru-kun were within the sauna for approximately-” “I aint buying that bullshit!”

He cut her off with a fierce call of his voice, aggravation riding at the ends of his words. And even as he took a step forward, Kirigiri did not falter. But, seeing as she had no reason to…

He just wanted an explanation.

And Kirigiri read his thoughts, his face- or maybe it was his body language. But her answer, only confused him even more. In fact, Mondo had never been so confused in his entire life, so quickly.

“Oowada-kun. You must listen to me. I believe you were trapped within a room that was, unintentionally, delaying time itself.”

“…You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I am not.”

Something in his gut curled, and he could only gawk at the girl, who stared right back at him.

“…W…What gave ya that idea?!”

“Ishimaru Kiyotaka.”

“And what about him?”

“He is the one who delayed time.”

“…But—”

“Ishimaru-kun is not a normal human being, Oowada-kun.”

If that wasn’t the biggest slap to the face, he didn’t know what was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my God this is the most delayed thing in the history of God fucking forever and I am so sorry. I just stopped writing it at one point, I’ve been working at school and what not to get it done! So- here it is! I think that’s going over just 4000 words, so that’s an extra treat! Speaking of that, Happy Holidays u v u


End file.
